The Ghostly Paramour
by YoleeGarnet
Summary: Sakura is lonely as she can possibly feel right now. Sayoran is dead, Tomoyo is on a two week vacation, and Kero is always stuffing himself. She finds love and her own destiny in an unlikly, and handsom source...NEW CHAPTER UP(Revised)
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, this fanfiction is officially my first. I hope that you all enjoy reading what I have to start out with for the Prologue. Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Yue's mine, you can all have Sakura and the gang, but Yue's miiiiiiiiiiine!!!!! MWAH HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ...just kidding... I don't own a stitch of the series Card Captor Sakura...*sigh*  
  
Chibi Queen: Oh Yuuuuuuuue... *sly look on face*  
  
Yue: What do you want? ::blank expression:: -_-''  
  
Chibi Queen: Awwwwwwww nothing... *grins evilly*  
  
Prologue  
  
The Ghostly Paramour  
  
One dark evening a single solitary girl walked home in the shadows of the dark. As her lithe steps echoed across the vacant courtyard as a wispy shadow followed her in the night sky.  
  
"Kero, "The young woman whispered, "I believe we're being followed."  
  
A little yellow stuffed toy poked its head out of the girls purse. "Yeah, it has to be the last Clow card. Go get 'im Sakura!!!" he said excitedly as he jumped out of her bag and hovered by her shoulder.  
  
Sakura looks up into the sky with a slight expression of depression pulling on her features. She pulls a pink key from under her coat and with a bright flash of light the key transformed into a staff.  
  
She closed her eyes and whirled the Clow staff overhead as she yelled, "Card of Clow, release from your power confined, FLY!!!"  
  
Wings sprouted from the end of her staff as she mounted it like a broom. She took to the night sky and was soaring up to be swallowed in the vast darkness. Her cloak fluttered behind her like hidden wings as she flew over the city. Bright jewels of humanity glowed beneath her as she scanned the dark horizon. Suddenly she gasps.  
  
A vague form with transparent wings shimmered in the light of the city from underneath; it seemed insubstantial, as if it wasn't really a part of this world. Slowly it began to float forward, almost like motes of sparks dancing over a fire. The distant form of a face made itself known as the ghostly apparition approached. High cheek bones, wise eyes, and a noble face gave grace to the handsome visage of the spirit-like man.  
  
Sakura's heart stilled as a breath caught in her throat. The man stood before her and observed her with a faint sense of longing. He reached forward with an elegant hand and gently touched her cheek as light as a feather before he finally disappeared with a bright nova of pure light that blinded her for a moment.  
  
"But...who are you?" she mumbled with a lost expression on her face.  
  
Suddenly she felt dizzy and slowly she slid sideways off of her staff. Completely unconscious she fell towards the unyielding earth.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Forgive the cliff hanger. I've read so many stories with cliff hangers that I'm finally getting to exact my revenge, and so on and so forth. ^_^ Please review to help me get a better understanding on how I should go about writing this story. Thanx a billion for reading and I'm hoping for suggestions for the first couple of chapters.  
  
.::The Chibi Queen::. 


	2. Chapter 1 Tears of Lost Love

Phew! I can't belive I got so many reviews for just the Prologue! Thank you all! I really apreciate the good will and support. This chapter is going to be as long as I can make it without keeling over...I haven't felt at all good the last couple of days....*sigh*  
  
Disclaimer: ::is feeling poor:: I will own CCS some day!!! Yue will be mine!!! ...jk... I don't own a sticthc of the series CCS...*sigh*  
  
Chibi Queen: Oh Yuuuuuuuuue... *evil grin*  
  
Yue: . . .  
  
Chibi Queen: You can't ignore me forever! *grabs her Yue voodoo doll*  
  
Yue: !!! *tries to run away*  
  
Chibi Queen: Ha ha haaaaa! Resistance is futile!!!! *holds the doll in the air and runs after Yue*  
  
Chapter 1  
Tears of Lost Loves  
  
Sakura wakes up slowly as a bright light glowed from under her eyelids. She woke up slowly and sighed.  
  
Suddenly the whole dream rushed back to her and she gasped in wonder. ~Was it real? Was the longing in his eyes real?~ she thought with sadness in her heart. ~The last time I felt a chill from a look like that was when Sayoran was still alive...~ She shied away from that thought as tears prickled in her eyes. Slowly she got up and dressed in her normal cute get up. A pink sweater that had white wings embroidered on the back, and a pair of baggy white cargo pants with lots of zippers completed the out fit.  
  
She sighed heavily and walked to the dresser to look inside. The glutton named Kero lay asleep and bloated from whatever he had eaten last night. ~How will I live with you? Pig...~ she thought with a adoring expression on her face. She picked up the lazy guardian and poked him gently with a finger to wake him up.  
  
"Kero? Kero? You need to wake up so that we can eat breakfast..." she said as she poked. The second she said the key word 'breakfast' the little guardian sprang awake.  
  
"WHERE?!? Foooooooood!" he said happily as Sakura went downstairs to get him something to eat.  
  
"Little glutton..." she murmered affionately as she grabbed some rice with eggs for both of them.  
  
Kero tackled his breakfast with the usual enthusiasm and didn't notice the glum expression on his friends face untill he finally slowed down. "Whats wrong Sakura?" he said,"Still having bad dreams?" She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Not really bad dreams, just dreams that linger and confuse me..." she said mid yawn as she finally dug into the rice with her chopsticks. She finished her breakfast quickly and wandered downstairs and wondered what to do. ~It's holiday break for Christmas and Tomoyo's gone to visit her grandmother. What will I dooooooo?~ she wailed into her own mind as she circled the table in the front room. Slowly she stopped and sighed. ~I guess I could just do nothing...~ she thought resignedly. The door bell rang loudly and scared Sakura half to the clouds.  
  
"Phweeeeeeeeeee! Who is it?" she asked as she approached the door.  
  
"It's Yukito! Let me in before I freeze!" a chattering male voice said from the other side of the door.  
  
~YUKITO!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN FOREVER!!!~ she thought excitedly as she yanked the door open and greeted him with a glowing smile.  
  
"I haven't seen you in forever!" he said and echoed her thoughts, only to nearly have the wind knocked out of him as the short young woman tackled him in a hug.  
  
"Yukito!!! Where have you beeeeeen!" she said from somewhere in the vicintity of his navel.  
  
Looking down he gently hugged her back. "I've missed you too Sakura! You've grown so much!" he said in his pleasent voice. "Where is your brother?" he asked after looking into the house.  
  
Sakura let him go and said in a tired tone,"He's been persuing his new girlfriend and I haven't really seen him much at all. I think her name is Akane." she said in an off hand tone,"I think you could find him later in the day maybe. Could you stay to keep me company?"  
  
"Sure Sakura! That was half of my plan anyways!" he replied happily and rumpled her hair as they walked inside. Sakura bolted towards the kitchen in her usual fashion and set about making some hot tea and putting rice cakes on a platter. She poured honey into the tea to sweeten it, as she knew Yuki liked, and walked back into the front room to serve him where he had sat on the couch.  
  
"Here you go Yuki! I remember that you like your tea with honey." she said and started to sip her own cup of tea.  
  
He smiles warmly and sips at the tea. He was trying to fight back a feeling of unease every time he looked at Sakura. ~Whats wrong with me? The only reason I came here actually was to see Sakura? But why?~ he thought vaugly as he looked into his cup of tea. ~Something inside me beckons me towards her... I dunno, I guess I'll have to heed this beckoning.~ he thought finally. He set down the cup of tea and sighed as he sank down deeper into the couch. "Thank you very much Sakura, I'm glad you remember." takes a bite of a rice ball,"How has your vacation been so far?"  
  
Sakura pauses for a moment in thought, a flash of white wings flashed through her memories. "It has been sad. Yet something pulls at me, something that scares me yet sends shivers down my spine." she murmered after a moment. She shook her head and stood up, pacing back and fourth she tried to rid the troubled feeling within her heart. ~I don't know what to do any more...~ she thought,~I'm just a nervous wreck all the time.~  
  
"What could that be?" Yuki asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Have you been having bad dreams?"  
  
"In a way yes, in a way no..." she muttered.  
  
He stood up and sat down beside her. "I don't know what to tell you Sakura, but I've been having the same sort of problems recently too. I guess we'll both have to hope that it will be alright." he said in a hushed voice. He patted her on the head and stood up. "I think I should depart now, I have homework and stuff like that to deal with." he said with a grin, even though his eyes had a melencholy look. He walked to the door and put his shoes on.  
  
"Alright Yuki, please visit again some time." she said quietly, she felt as if all the energy han been drained from her body. She sighed and waved him out the door as she curled up under a blanket on the couch. He waved back and nodded, leaving quietly when she replied,"Good bye Yuki."  
  
She sat there on the couch and tried to sort out her thoughs. ~Yukito is feeling the same sort of thing? He doesn't know how much I understand.~ She got up and prodded her book bag. Kero fell out fast asleep. "How am I going to talk to you if your asleep?!?" she wailed but he didn't stir.  
  
Sakura, feeling abused, stomped up to her room to find that it was only hours into the day and she wished she could just go to sleep. She sat down at her desk and looked down at her quill and ink set. ~Maybe I could write something...~ she thought. She picked up her nib and started to write:  
  
I have searched so long, on wings of light I grow so weary, journying with all my might.  
  
~I miss you Sayoran, why did you leave me?~ she thought as tears welled in her eyes.  
  
Where have you strayed, my love of blue eyes? To the winds of forever, and the crystal skies?  
  
~Blue eyes? But how could blue eyes?~ she thought as suddenly a flash of memory caught her mind. ~The ghostly person who haunts me.. His eyes of silver and light blue haunt my soul.~ She closed her eyes as if to ward the memory off, for she did not know what to think anymore.  
  
I shall wander long, searching for you. Untill the last light of day, and morning dew.  
  
~Who do I search for? Why is my mind and heart so lost. Every nuance of these words strike true in my confusion...~ she thought in a tearful voice within her mind. She dropped her pen and let the silent tears trickled down her cheeks. She looked up to find that she had whiled away most of the day by just sitting at the desk. "Phweeeeeeeeeee! How did I do that!?" she exclaimed in surprise. She looked down at her hands and found that they were blotched with black ink. She sighed and gave up on the thought of cleaning up. ~I am too tired...~ She put on her pajamas and made sure eveything was alright in the house.  
  
She found Kero, still out cold, in her bag. "Thats strange. Kero??" she said as she picked him up,"Kero!!? Hm... I don't know whats going on but he seems to be okay, his aura is strong." She carrried him upstairs and put him in his little drawer where he stayed in her bedroom. "I hope you'll be better soon..." she whispered as she turned to her own bed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As she lay there a single tear traced a path down her slilken cheek as she fell into a fitful slumber.  
  
The shadow, which had held itself cloaked in the corner solidified slowly. The man who had haunted her dream walked forward slowly. He bent ofer and gently touched her cheek and brushed her tear away as he cupped her cheek in his hand. A voice, broad and powerful, yet gentle and tame spoke,"there is so much in your future, and so much of you in mine." he whispered. His gentle touch stilled her troubled mind and let her sleep peacefully.  
  
Turning away he sighed with unspoken longing and fear. As he walked towards her window he inadvertantly left a strikingly beautiful silver feather in his wake. He dissapeared in a mist to drift away through the window on a passing wind.  
  
*~*To Be Continued*~*  
  
Hey you guys, thanks a bunch for revewing. I'm sorry that its taken me so long to post again but I've been distracted with other things. I hope you all like the first chapter...*sigh* I hope I can get better at this... 


	3. Chapter 2 Revealing Light

Hey guys!!! I "m sorry for not posting in forever, I'll try to be more diligent in the future. Well anyways, I need suggestions for our next chapter, please read and review people, your opinions really help!!! Thanks!  
  
buDisclaimer:/u *grumbles* I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor any of its characters..yadda...yadda...::feels poor::/b  
  
uChibi Queen:/u *stops runnning, holds up her Yue voodoo doll threateningly* YUUUUUUE!!!  
  
uYue:/u *steps warily from out behind of a door* Yeeees? Don't hurt me...  
  
uChibi Queen:/u I would never hurt you! Phweeeeeee!!! *glomps Yue*  
  
uYue:/u *is glomped* Gaaaaaaah! *looks down at the impossibly cute person who is hugging him, takes a deep breath* What do you want...?  
  
uChibi Queen:/u *big cute smile* Will you stay with me always??? *looks up into his eyes with a sappy and pleading expression*  
  
uYue:/u ....*hidden smile* Maybe...  
  
Chapter 2 Revealing Light  
  
Silver...white...silver..white flashed in the sun as Sakura spun the mysterious feather in her fingers. She was walking from her home on Sequoia Street to the local cafe, in hopes that she could find a new friend, or atleast someone to talk to.  
  
With a smile she twirled the feather another time, feeling the vague waves of compassion and...love...eminating from its comforting presence. ~Why do I feel love? Love which seems so far from me, but closer in this feather. ~ she wondered, her thoughts mystified. Her thoughts were wandering so that she didn't really watch where she was going, she collided violently with somebody as she rounded the corner.  
  
"Ow!! Phweeeeeee!" she groaned as she shifted herself on the 'thing' that had broken her fall. The 'thing' groaned too and moved under her as it struggled to be free of her weight.  
  
"Oh!! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she crawled off of 'it' with her hands and knees.  
  
"Ugh... I-I-I'm all right. Woah...Sakura?!?" 'it' said besides her.  
  
Sakura looked down and saw, with a startled expression, that she had crashed into Yukito. "YUKI!!! I didn't mean to crash into--?!?"  
  
"I'm okay, really! I'm better n--" he was stopped short as Sakura's expression changed from surprise to woe; like a passing breeze her temperament changed.  
  
"No!" she wailed,"My feather! I can't lose it!" She stood up and started running with the wind, almost blindly, towards the park that lay across the street. ~I can't use the Clow cards to catch it with Yuki watching! What will I do? I guess running to get it is the only thing I can do...~  
  
Her pink and white skater sneakers pounded the cement of the street with a disjointed rhythm as she dodged in between the parked cars on the side of the street. She reached the ancient stone archway that graced the entrance to the park, a shock ran down her spine. A feeling, like ice cold water, drenched her body, though she lay dry. Motes of light danced about her as the world around her darkened and faded away.  
  
iHello?..................What's going on?..............Kero?...Yuki?...Anyone?!?....../i  
  
A flash of bright light before her made her shield her eyes with her hands in an effort to stem the radiance. Slowly the light opened, like a window, and she began to see visions, flashes of unknown memories crossing her mind. It was as if, for the first time in her life she was living from birth and that these images that flooded her mind was the whole story of this life, from anew to the aged end. Right then Sakura's mind changed forever, she began to see a future, a possibility, a truth that might happen.  
  
iI will.............I want to feel............................a good future..................and...........................the love.....?/i  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yukito watched her run towards the park as if someone was dying. He stood up quickly and begin to run after her, his long legs picking a pace that quickly brought him close to her. "Sakura!" he yelled,"What's wrong?" He saw a feather that was drifting near Sakura's feet. But she stood still, like a statue of cold stone, the feather lay unnoticed to her. ~What is wrong with her? She won't respond. ~  
  
He ran to her side and she didn't even twitch or move in response. He looked all around, trying to piece together this strange situation. All he could see was normal, the ancient archway, trees, park benches, and leaves swirling in the wind.  
  
"Sakura, please say something! Please..." he stuttered out almost pitifully. He saw the feather out of the corner of his eye and he stooped to pick it up. But the second his fingers made contact with the feather, Yue woke up within his mind.  
  
Yue woke slowly at first, but his thoughts, however secret the were to Yukito's, immediately began to sift through Yukito's memories, searching for one thing, one image. He found it quickly and was a bit blown back by the single image. ::No...it can't be. Then my long search is over...::  
  
((A.N.(authors note): Yuki is unaware of Yue's presence. He only knows that something is very different.))  
  
Yukito shook his head with confusion and carefully held the feather as he returned to Sakura. As he gazed into her unblinking and distant gaze, Yue mentally twitched within Yuki's mind. ::How I've longed...:: Yue said quietly. Yukito scratched his head and tried to organize his thoughts as 'felt' the twitch in his mind. ~Somethings up, and I want to know what.~  
  
Yukito gently grabs Sakura's shoulders and gives her a soft shake. "Please, where are you? Wake up, little cherry blossom." he said in an increasingly panicked voice, his control over his emotions and his voice lost. He gathered her still form in his arms and began to carry her carefully back to her home.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sakura's mind was in a mental traffic jam, too many memories, too many thoughts that weren't her own. Slowly, carefully, and forcefully she began to push it back to hold it all in bay. Slowly the stream of consciousness and ebbed, then slowed; and, after what seemed to be a century in her mind, stopped.  
  
iWhy? Is this some................test?............Why.....do I have.......these memories?......../i  
  
Slowly the white nova of light faded, and the pain of the searing light of memories disappeared. Vague forms began dancing and shifting in the darkness that surrounded her and took shape. Her eyes blinked and the forms took a drastic reality within her mind.  
  
Houses, fences, and yards passed by. Strong arms held her body in a gentle embrace, she realized slowly that she was being carried like a fragile child. She shifted and moved slightly, trying to untangle her legs, and that caused the person who carried her to stop suddenly.  
  
"Saku.....ra..." a disjointed voice said as her head began to ache horribly. ~That has to be Yukito...Yuk..iii...~ her thoughts wandered a bit aimlessly.  
  
"Sakura....you....alright?"  
  
She nods, but quickly stops that motion as it caused a fresh wave of throbbing pain to her over crowded mind. A groan excaped her lips as she shifted her painful head.  
  
Yukito's hand comes to gently rest upon her forehead as he tries to calm her, hoping that he could get them both to her house quick. He approaches the gate to her house and steps through the door after fumbling with Sakura and the spare key that he knew resided above the door molding ~Couch...tea...painkillers...~ he thought, making a list in his mind as he kicked off his shoes at the entrance of the house. He stumbled under his burden a bit and finally made it to the front room. He set her down gently on the soft white couch and looked down into her vauge and lidded gaze.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sakura sighs as the rocking movement ceased, giving her pounding skull relief. She mutters,"Yuki? Something strange happenend... Why...? Why do I remember so much?"  
  
Yue inwardly smiles as Yukito frowns,"Remember? Strange? I'm not sure what your saying."  
  
She shifts a bit so that her head was propped up on the arm of the couch. "I don't know what to say of it. I guess I'm going to sort it out, the things I remembered."  
  
Yukito only shakes his head in confusion and sighs,"I'm just going to nod and say yes, for I have no idea what to say."  
  
Sakura laughs a bit and feels the edge of her headache go away. She sits up further, feeling her strength come back, and pats Yuki on the shoulder. "Don't worry Yuki, I think I will be fine now. I don't know how to explain what happened, but I think it was a good thing." she said brightly.  
  
Yukito smiles warmly and stands up. "I made some tea, would you like some?" he murmured ::Such a brave spirit. How gentle she seems, yet all of that courage is contained within such a small body...:: Yue thought.  
  
Sakura nods and rests back on the couch, but then bolts back up with panic. "Where is my feather?!? Did I lose it? I need to go back..." she exclaimed as she struggled to get off of the couch and head towards the door. ~Why do I care so much about it? Something compels me towards it...something makes me feel alive when I touch it.~ she thought but was pinned by Yukito before she could make it to the door.  
  
"Do not worry Sakura, I found the feather when you were standing under the archway." he said as he picked it up from the table with the one hand that wasn't restraining her and gave it to her. After a moment he released her and he asked,"Why does it matter so much to you?"  
  
Sakura takes the feather and sighs with relief. She looks up at Yuki and her expression becomes clouded. "It comforts me...ever since Sayoran died..." she murmured.  
  
Yukito looks into her eyes and sees the confusion and great sadness within them. He reaches forward and gently touches her cheek. "But you will never be alone, Sakura. You have your father, and your brother..."  
  
She stops him with a sad expression. "What about you Yuki? You've always comforted me and been such a good friend. You are important to me."  
  
Yukito smiles and small blush radiates on his cheeks, coughing he turned away and hid his smile as he awnsered her,"I am glad that you think I am important. You are too, for me, in a way also." He coughs again as he begins to get a little flustered. "Well...anyway. I think I should go now so that you can get your rest." He grabs her cup of tea and some pills for her headache off of the counter from where he had left it and sets all of it in front of her before he set out for the door. He put his shoes on and was about to leave with a single good-bye but Sakura stopped him for a moment.  
  
"If I needed you, would you come? If I'm scared or something like that... Would you?" she said in a little kid scared voice.  
  
"I would always. All you have to do is call me..." he said with a warm smile and left the house before any more could be said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sakura huddled on the couch for a while, but finally took the medicine to relive the last bit of pain that plagued her head. She sits there for a minute and sighs as she thinks, ~What a fiasco... But, maybe I should think, or remember, some of that stuff that I...absorbed...~ She sat back and was about to delve in her memories when a yellow missile came from nowhere.  
  
"Saaaaaaaaakura!!!" it wailed,"Where've you been! I had to wait upstairs until pretty boy left! You had tea without me!"  
  
"Hello Kero...I'm glad your awake." She said with a smile as the little guardian came to a hover inches in front of her nose. "I have a lot to tell you about Kero... You might be able to awnser some of my questions." She murmured.  
  
"What might that be? More bad dreams? The presence of Clow???" he blabbered on as he crossed his little arms and assumed a cute thoughtful position with one tiny eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Two things have been getting to me. One, this feather I found in my bedroom last night seems almost to be alive. It comforts me and gives me hope, in some way, when I'm sad." as she said this she held up the beautiful silver and white feather for Kero to see. He took a good look at it and sputtered.  
  
"That looks like..." he said, but stopped himself. ~I can't tell her who that feather belongs to...she has to pass the judgment unknowing...~ he thought fervently as he continued almost flawlessly,"...n-nothing I've ever seen." Sakura glares at him with suspicion but decides to spare Kero from her wrath. She continues on with her story.  
  
"The second thing is that today, I bumped into Yukito and I dropped the feather on accident. Well, I went chasing after it, and as I was running under the ancient stone archway of Heron park I was stopped by this unknown force. I saw nothing but darkness and light, and soon, this opening of really bright light flooded memories of this other life time into my mind. After a while I finally woke up in Yuki's arms as he was carrying me home. I had the worst headache when he was taking me home." She glanced at Kero and found that his jaw was dropped.  
  
"Woah...that only happens to really powerful masters of magic, you know, Sakura. What you just experienced was a possible future for your own, and normally that doesn't happen to people unless they have great need to know the possibilities of future actions. You have memories of another life of you... Um... Now I'm confused..." Kero said as he scratched his head and sighed with defeat.  
  
Sakura sighs and sees without precognitive abilities that this conversation wasn't going to get any further. She looked at the clock and found that is was almost time for bed. ~Wow, my sense of time must be out of wack lately.~ she thought with a shrug. "Kero, I need some sleep, lets talk about this tomorrow." She sighed as she stretched her pink clad legs and walked to the stairwell. As she looked up she had a vague flash of memory...~A beautiful stair case...mahogany railings...pictures of people with dark and light color hair...~ she whispered in her mind as she paused for a moment,~Christmas lingers in the air...~  
  
She shakes her head and lets the images clear away from her mind. She scales the stairs, reaches her pink lily covered door and opened it. Donning her pajamas she settled down as Kero stole into the room, grumbling loudly, and took his customary spot in the sock drawer. "Couldn't even wait for a snack..." he grumbled.  
  
Sakura smiles vaguely and feels the heavy coins of sleep drag at her eyes as she willingly closed them in search of sleep. She huddled under her warm comforter as her body finally settled down; but her mind sensed something strange...a great spell...of sleep? She struggled against the spell and succeeded in barring it with her aura. She feigned sleep so that she would be safe momentarily. ~Who is this? I just know Kero's out like a light...I might as well face my adversary.~ she thought quickly. She opened her emerald eyes and was greeted by those of silver that widened with surprise...............  
  
To Be Continued....*evil laugh*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Bwaaaaaaaaaaaah ha ha ha haaaaaaaa!!!!!! What a cliffy!!!! Tee hee...well anyways...I'll have the next chapter up soon, so don't squirm too bad...heh. Read and review ideas for the next chapter peoples!!!  
  
*~*Chibi Queen*~* 


	4. Chapter 3 Melancholy Strain

Hey everybody. Sorry about taking so long, I hearby promise not to be such a twit about posting kay? Next chapter I'm gonna start posting replies to everyones critique...So be gentle! Oh! BTW! Sakura is 17 years old in this fanfiction and Yukito is 20.

Disclaimer: grumbles Alright alright, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nomatter-how-much-I-wish-I-did... runs away from lawyers GAAAAAAAAH!

Chibi Queen: gets up from glomping Yue and sits at her computer desk to write her next chapter Hm...maybe...heh...Yue will be mad with this chapter...heh

Yue: HUH! goes chibi and puts his I'm-mister-grumpy stone face up as he glairs at her

Chibi Queen: Oh nothing...heh heh heh... starts typing furiously

Yue: grumble grumble

Chapter 3 Melencholy Strain

REVIEW: Sakura smiles vaugly and feels the heavy coins of sleep drag at her eyes as she willingly closed them in search of sleep. She huddled under her warm comforter as her body finally settled down; but her mind senced something strange...a great spell...of sleep? She struggled against the spell and succeeded in barring it with her aura. She feigned sleep so that she would be safe momentarily. Who is this? I just know Kero's out like a light...I might as well face my adversary. she thought quickly. She opened her emarald eyes and was greeted by those of silver that widened with surprise...

Sakura blinks wildly as she gazes up at the person who hurled her waking moments to the dream world and gave her no respite. She sits up like a shot and manages to grab the tail end of his tunic/coat. "WHO ARE YOU?" she wails,"WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME?"

The mysterious man of white wings stops suddenly. He whirls as far around as he can go while she held his coat tails in her grasp. His eyes simply bore into her own, barring her from sencing his longing. Torment you? How could I possibly torment you? he thinks as he looks into the angelic face that hovered before him. "How do I torment you?" he questions in a strange, echoing voice, that seemed to fill the room...and touch the barren recesses of Sakuras heart.

"I can't forget you..." she blurts out without thinking, but she knew it was true. She gazes up into those molten silver depths and tries not to lose her sane conciousness to those beautiful eyes.

The man watches her with his bearly abated longing and can't help but rejoice in his mind when his heart soars at her words. Why am I so affected by you? How have you achived this permanent residence within my heart and mind, without even showing me the rest of your beautiful being? he wails frustraitedly in his mind as he takes a shuddering step back from her.

"NO! Don't leave again! WHO ARE YOU?" she wails as she doubles her hold on his coat tails with her other hand. By this time she sences that she's hanging precariously over the edge of her bed to keep her hold on him. A small, desperate, whimper seaps from her throat as she lowers her head between her outstreached arms in defeat.

The angel stares in mute wonder as the beautiful card captor crumbled into sobs. His control finally snaps and he gathers her into his arms. Pulling her off of the bed and out of the comfortor he holds her against his chest and groans with the feeling. How do you drive me to such insanity? he wonders to himself as he holds her close as he'd yearned to do so all his life.

Sakura sits in his arms, fully shocked at his actions but soon finds that she didn't care. She shakes her head a bit against the soft linens that clothed his chest and thought,If this is another dream then this is a beautiful one. She decides that, if this was truly a dream, she should make the best of it before it faded away. Without any qualms she snakes her arms under his and tightens his embrace with her arms wrapped around his chest.

The angel freezes as he feels her suddenly return his embrace. What I've longed for...seeing her face within the future. Falling in love with that image. That just wasn't enough...this is the 'more' I've so wanted. his thoughts drifted as a single glowing tear fell from his eyes.

Sakura looks up when she feels a warm drop fall upon her cheek. She raises her hand from around his waist to touch the drop. A tear? He's crying? she thinks. She looks up into his beautiful eyes and found and expression of exquisite pain. Sakura speaks, slowly, as if she had thought he would dissapear,"But why? Who are you?"

The man gazes into her eyes mutely for a second and chooses to finally awnsers her pleading questions,"I saw you in my future, and I was drawn to your presence like a moth to a flame. You are so strange to me... You torment my dreams, I've ached to hold you like this, and yearned to see you in real life." He gently releases her and steps back a bit, sharply reigning in his body with his mind.

Sakura gazes up into his silver eyes and wonders why he wouldn't give her his name. She reaches out with a gentle hand and touches his face, wondering if he was real. Or if this all was just another dream. The man leans his face closer to her hand and sighs into her palm.

"If only I could tell you more. I will tell you my name... I am Yue..." he whispers as he dissolves into the shadow form and drifts away, wishing to excape from her enchanting spell.

Sakura stands in the center of the room, her mouth open with awe. But her awe did not last long, soon she forgot everything as she began to feel so so tired. She collapses back on her bed and falls asleep right there in that spot. The shadow returns and hovers over her bed. The covers pull out from under her gently and her body is straightened out on the bed into a more comfortable postition by invisible hands. The comforter tucks itself about her form and settles down as if it had never moved before. After that the shadow glowed and dissapeared with a shower of beautiful rays of light that dimmed and faded as it left.

Sakura wakes up the next morning with a huge feeling of contentment. She stands up, scratches her sides, streaches, and prepares to wake up. But mid stretch she remembers what had happened last night. She pauses in her strange contortion and thinks,What? It could not have been real... I'm only kidding myself. That dream was just as vivid as the others. But, Yue...he was so soft... Her mind wanders aimlessly and she doesn't notice Kero wake up.

"Whaaaaaaaat a beaaaautiful moooooooring!" he sings to himself as he streatches and lays in his little bed lazily.

"Kero, get up... I need to ask you something."

"Whaaa? Sakura, are you having bad dreams?" Kero asks.

"No...sigh Never mind Kero." she murmers, thinking better of her actions at that moments, wishing to keep that memory of the dream to herself.

She walks downstairs and prepares breakfast, as usual, and thinks of the memorys she had gained in that weird incident. As she was doing so she catches a strange flash in the blur and chaos of memories. A mirror surrounded by sakura petals, laying in the grass; jumbled movements and a woman in an old english dress. After a moment her thoughts shifted again and she saw the star bright shine of a beautiful locket that lay on a old fashioned arm chair; she seemed to be looking at it from a couple feet away from a tall persons point of view. The locket lay upon the dark velvet, and the crest of Clow Reed filgereed its surface as it shimmered with a strange flash of magic.

Sakura abruptly comes back to her memories and she finally sees that she had burned the eggs. "Noooooo!" she wails as she pulls the pan off of the stove with a jerk of her hand. Kero flies down the stairwell, sees the burnt eggs, and wails with Sakura as he sees his breakfast ruined.

"Nooooooooooo!" he wails as he flops onto the floor and lays there like a pathetic rag doll.

"Oh Kero! I'm sorry! I'll take you to your favorite restraunt okay?" Sakura says as she picks the prostrate little guardian up.

Kero immediately perks up and yells happily, "To the pancake house!" He does a little twirl on his toe in the palm of her hand as he smiles happily.

(Later, after the pancake house)

Sakuara, having dropped Kero off at home so that she could have some private time, walks among the cafe's that resided within the park. Her eyes roam listlessly among the small cafe tables and she sees something that catches her eyes with no effort.

Yuki? With a girl? she thinks sadly but perks up, blocking that strange sorrow. She thinks for a moment and finally comes up with an idea. She approaches the table quickly and pipes up. "Hey Yuki! How are you? Oh...Who's this?" Sakura asks a bit inanely.

Yukito looks up, a bit startled, and frowns slightly. "I'm doing great. I didn't know you would be around... This is Tsuki...my friend from school."

Sakura's face gains a calculating look as she thinks about her plan. She smiles and asks almost too brightly,"I am having a party tomorrow, would you both like to come?"

Yuki smiles and says, quite eagerly, that he would love to. Tsuki immediately agrees and smiles shyly, glancing up at Yuki with a carefully hidden expression of adoration.

Sakura claps her hands together gleefully and asks, "Bring something scrumptious to eat too okay?" She twirls around and jogs away merrily, abruptly leaving Yuki and Tsuki.

Smiling blissfully, Sakura goes home and begins to prepare.

(The next day...)

Sakura runs about the house and puts that last bit of white crepe paper up. She stands back to admire the effect and smiles.

The whole front room and kitchen was decked out in white and blue to give a misterious look of stars and galaxies. Sakura grins impishly and pulls a card from the book of clow.

"GLOW! Bring the stars to my command, help me fulfill my demand. A romantic show, beautiful lights to always peacefully know! RELEASE!" she says in a reverberating voice as she whips out her pink staff with a whirl of her hands. She taps the card with the tip of her staff and a flood of shimmering tiny stars float in the air suddenly. Sakura looks about and smiles, her work finally done.

:Hush my love, now don't you cry. Everything will be alright..:

Tsuki

Tsuki gets onto her bicycle and wheels out into the driveway. She looks both ways across the street and doesn't notice anyone coming. She pumps her legs and leaves the driveway, not noticing in her haste that she had forgotten her helmet. She turns onto the street that led to Sakura's house but doesn't observe the car coming. With a sickening thud she collides with the vehicle and flies for a couple of feet before coming to a halt.

The cars screech to a halt all around the shattered body as the man in the car who had hit her climbes out of his seat and gasped. He immediately dials nine one one on his cell phone as two other people check Tsuki's failing pulse.

Flashes of light, sirens wail as the ambulance speeds towards them moments later.

:Close your eyes and drift in dream, rest in peaceful sleep.:

Yuki

Yukito passes the flashing lights of the ambulances on his way to Sakura's house and feels a wave of pity for whoever it was who had gotten hurt. He gives silent prayer for a moment before he continues on to Sakura's house.

He walks up the steps moments later and he knocks on the door. "Saaaaaaaakura! It's me! Yuki!" he says in a jovial tone as he waits patiently for her to awnser.

:If there'e one thing I hope I've showed you...Hope I showed you. Just give love to all.:

Sakura

Sakura smiles and jumps up to answer the door. Her teenager heart hammers and makes her wonder,Why am I so excited to see him! She only shakes her head in confusion as she goes to open the door.

"Yuki! Hey how are you doing?" she says happily as she lets him inside. He takes his shoes off and trades them for an extra pair of slippers.

"I'm doing great Sakura! Where's Tsuki? She hasn't come yet?" he asks in a warm voice as he looks into her adoring eyes.

"She hasn't arrived yet... Hey! Come and see my decorations Yuki!" she says excitedly and pulls Yukito into the front room.

Yuki stands still and stares with wide eyed wonder at the brilliant lights that surrounded them in the darkened room. All of the streamers reflected the light and caused the room to looks like a part of the galaxy, a part of space. He looks down into Sakuras eyes and only gapes for a moment. He becomes slightly baffled when his heart jumped when he looked into her eyes,She's so beautiful... he thinks to himself as he glanced down into those emerald eyes.

:Oh my love in my arms tight, every day you give me life...:

Tsuki

The doctors in green scrubs that greeted the paramedics when they rushed inside the doors had very grim looks on their collective faces. Tsuki looked okay on the outside, but internal bleeding from the impact was taking her life quickly.

The doctors and nurses took over the gurney and wheeled her into an operating room where they began to try to save her life, knowing almost all too well that it was probably over already.

Hours later they emerged, tired, distraught, and pained. She had died in their attempt to stop the bleeding in her stomach. She had faded away without any pain...and yet they didn't know who she was, there was no ID on the woman. She remained a mystery to them.

:As I drift off to your world, rest in peaceful sleep...:

Sakura & Yuki

Sakura and Yuki relax on the couches, fully unaware of any of the happenings. Sakura was animatedly chatting about her trip to Kyoto the last summer vacation. Yukito was only half listening, his mind was concentrated upon the strange feelings he felt inside. :You love her Yuki...: Yue said with a flat expressionless tone in his voice. Yuki shifts uncomfortably at that comment, causing Sakura to give him that 'What?' look questioningly. He only shakes his head and tells her to go on as he listens to his heart and what Yue was saying.

That couldn't be possible, she's three years younger than me! he wails in his mind to Yue.

:She is beautiful...and she isn't a child...you've already realized that haven't you? Yue gently chides as he gazes with Yuki at Sakura's slender face that had long since grown out of adolescence.

Yuki only stares and thinks, She's 17...That's hardly old. But...

:She loves you also...: Yue says a bit grumpily.

WHAT? Yuki yells mentally, causing Yue to jump in his mind. And how do you know that?

:The way she looks at you is enough proof Yukito. She would not reject you, she would welcome you.: Yue grumbles and withdraws away from Yukito, wishing to keep himself from doing something stupid.

Yukito snaps out of his little conversation with Yue in time to notice that Sakura had long since stopped talking.

"Yuki? Are you okay?"

Yuki only stares for a moment before he finally, for the first time in his life, throws caution to the wind. He reaches forward and pulls her into his arms.

Sakura tenses up but relaxes almost instantly. Are my dreams somehow coming true? she wonders as she returns his hug gently, feeling the last vestiges of her loneliness for Sayoran leave like a feather upon the wind. She sighs with contentment and buries her face in his shirt.

"Sakura? I-I..." he stutters as he pulls back to look into her eyes. He could only gaze into them for a moment because the lights that hung magically around them seemed to make her eyes sparkle with an inner fire. He leans forward until their faces are only inches apart. "I love you..." he whispers as he finally gives in to his wish. He leans forward and covers that last couple of inches and takes her mouth in a gentle and tender kiss.

:As I drift of to your world, I will rest in peaceful sleep... I know there's one thing that you showed me, That you showed me...

Just give love to all, Lets give love to all...: ((Song Lyrics By: CreedLullaby))

To Be Continued

The graaaaaaaaand maul of all CLIFFY'S! BWAAAAAAAAAAAH HA HA HA HAAAAAAA! DOES SAKURA LOVE HIM TRULY? DOES SHE REJECT HIS KISS? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT TSUKI? FIND OUT NEXT TIME AT...dun dun duuuuuun...The Ghostly Paramour!


End file.
